


В трудном положении

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love/Hate, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Вступая в отношения с ним, она больше всего боялась не измены или болезненного расставания.Вступая в отношения с ней, он больше всего боялся не приторно-романтичных перемен или предательства.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 2





	1. I. Дина

— Ну, охуеть теперь. Я думал, сегодня хуже новостей не будет.

Дина не винила его за такую реакцию, более того — испытала что-то подобное накануне, когда отшвырнула в сторону чёртову пластиковую палку, стукнувшуюся о бежевую плитку ванной комнаты и издевательски приземлившуюся на пол кверху индикатором с отчётливо проступившим плюсом. Тогда она в бессильной злобе ударила кулаком по стене, будто бы та была причиной её особого положения, и разрыдалась, размазывая тушь по смуглым щекам.

Первые подозрения начали посещать её неделю назад, когда от ранее не беспокоившего и привычного запаха сигарет Зсасза желудок сжимался, посылая рвотные позывы, но мгновенно успокаивался, стоило возникнуть мысли о клубничном мороженом с горчицей, маршмеллоу и солёным арахисом. Ближе к вечеру у неё ломило поясницу, а на бармена в клубе, не доложившего пару кубиков льда в её коктейль, она наорала так, что даже Роман посмотрел с удивлением (и нескрываемым уважением). И только тогда до неё наконец дошло.

Силы для серьёзного разговора с Виктором у неё нашлись лишь на следующий день после пытки под названием «тест на беременность». Зсасз был не в духе — задержание одной банды, неподвластной Роману, прошло крайне неудачно из-за глупой ошибки, стоившей нервов и взорванного склада — и у Дины не входило в планы морально добивать его, но решение им так или иначе придётся принимать вместе.

Он вытащил сигарету, которую Дина поспешно отобрала и выбросила, невольно съёжившись под его мрачным взглядом.

— Только не при мне, а то меня стошнит, — попыталась оправдаться она, криво улыбнувшись.

— Собираешься мне так девять месяцев мозг ебать?

Ей поплохело даже от его агрессивного тона. Вряд ли она готова к ещё одному психопату в своей жизни. Но больше закурить он не пытался, только мягко толкнул её к машине, намекая на то, что не хотел бы обсуждать подобные темы на улице, где у каждой стены были уши.

— Нам обоим этот ребёнок нахер не нужен, — кратко выразил он своё мнение, и серьёзность в его голосе не позволила ей заикнуться о сомнениях.

В их случае не существовало никаких «а может быть…». Они будут худшими родителями в мире, в очень жестоком, несправедливом и злом мире, не предназначенном для чистых и невинных детских душ.

Хотя едва ли у них могло родиться что-то невинное.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.


	2. II. Виктор

Виктору казалось, что он вот-вот тронется умом от навалившихся в один миг проблем. И если косяки на работе были легко исправимы — требовалось всего лишь взять с собой нормальных ребят, а не криворуких долбоёбов, чудом оказавшихся подчинёнными Романа — то от новости об отпрыске ~~который хуй знает как зачался, потому что они всегда предохранялись~~ хотелось немедленно завыть, удариться головой о стену, ударить Лэнс ~~которая могла бы не залетать как последняя мразь~~ и... пойти сдаться боссу, поскольку — Зсасз не сомневался — Лэнс оставит этого сраного ребёнка и, как следствие, не сможет продолжать работать. Её «ты прав» было пустым звуком, а по тому, как нервно она сжимала руль и избегала зрительного контакта, становилось понятно, что ни черта она ещё не решила.

Он так ненавидел её в этот момент.

Она так испортит им обоим жизнь.

Выйдя из машины, он не сказал Лэнс ни слова, не подарил даже мимолётного взгляда — просто повернулся спиной и скрылся за дверью клуба, только внутри которого наконец смог нормально выдохнуть. Курить хотелось страшно и, впервые за долгое время, появилось острое желание выпить, посему он быстрым шагом направился к бару. С Лэнс они всё равно сегодня больше не увидятся, так что в ближайшие часы ему не придётся сталкиваться с её ебанувшейся чувствительностью.

Рука, стиснувшая стакан с горячительным, едва ощутимо дрожала, он поперхнулся после первого глотка, усмехнувшись над самим собой. Похоже, совсем растерял хватку, раз был готов чуть ли не блевать от напитка средней крепости.

Рядом с ней он непозволительно расслабился. Такими темпами скоро забудет, с какого конца браться за нож и насколько глубоко под кожу следует проникать лезвию для достижения максимально кайфового эффекта.

 _«Ненавижу тебя»_ , — уже давно было сохранено в шаблонах сообщений на его телефоне и отправлено Дине Лэнс в сто тридцать четвёртый раз.


	3. III. Дина

_«Ненавижу тебя»_

Она неторопливо пила кофе, морщась от резкого запаха, но уж очень нуждаясь в приливе энергии, чтобы от внезапно накатившей усталости не рухнуть лицом на столешницу.

Фраза «ненавижу тебя» сопровождала их на протяжении многих лет странных взаимоотношений.

Вот Зсасз знакомится с ней — по приказу Романа, конечно же — и на её дружелюбно протянутую руку ядовито выдаёт эти два слова.

Вот она со сцены видит, как он корчит недовольные рожи во время исполнения повторяющегося репертуара, а когда Роман аплодирует ей вместе с большинством гостей, почти беззвучно шепчет о всё той же ненависти.

Вот они впервые серьёзно конфликтуют, она убирает пальцы от разбитой губы и видит на них кровь, а он с больной ухмылкой говорит, что ей повезло и что его ненависть в будущем будет стоить ей сломанных костей и отрезанного лица, если она ещё раз посмеет несогласно вякнуть на его провокации.

Вот он сообщает ей о повышении до личного водителя Сайониса, а в глазах читается знакомое «ненавижу тебя», смешанное с чем-то новым, что прежде не мелькало в его взгляде. Он желает полноценно испытать её как напарницу? Проверить, может ли она быть ему равной?

Вот они доставляют боссу какой-то супер важный бриллиант, но не спешат расходиться после выполнения задания: одновременно с «ненавижу тебя» Зсасз впивается в её губы, прижимая к стене снаружи клуба, а она не может понять, что с ним не так.

«Ненавижу тебя» — и они оказываются в одной постели. Дважды. Трижды. Каждую неделю.

«Ненавижу тебя» — и он доверяет ей нанести метку на его кожу после того, как они уничтожают бывшую подружку Джокера.

«Ненавижу тебя» — и они в трудном положении, логично выйти из которого ей не позволяет нехорошее предчувствие.

Дина заранее знает, что услышит в ответ, когда придёт время сказать ему о своём итоговом решении.

С отвращением отодвинув от себя чашку, выпитую лишь наполовину, Дина потянулась и бросила ленивый взгляд на часы. Она успеет принять ванну и, если кофе не подействует, отправится спать в гостиную, поскольку собственная спальня с недавних пор стала казаться ей слишком душной и тесной, а также до слёз невыносимой для сна в одиночестве.


	4. IV. Виктор

_«Она… что?»_

_«Вы идиоты?!»_

_«Как ты это допустил, Виктор?!»_

И ещё пара десятков истеричных возгласов звенели в его голове, пульсируя где-то в затылке и плавной болью переходя к вискам.

Да, допустил.

Но идиотка здесь сугубо Лэнс, и боссу стоило орать в первую очередь на неё. И отчитывать тоже Лэнс, которая, ко всему прочему, не изменяла своим привычкам и вновь опаздывала.

Или вовсе не собиралась являться сегодня, но поблажек ей не будет, пусть даже не мечтает прикрываться своим положением. Ему насрать на её самочувствие, новые закидоны и на этого… этого мелкого…

_«Если будет мальчик — назовёте в мою честь»_

Виктор вздрогнул, вспомнив самодовольное лицо Романа и то, как быстро тот остыл — намного быстрее, чем он сам. Как будто все вокруг сознательно отказывались замечать масштабы случившегося пиздеца. Как будто он один до сих пор не мог с этим смириться.

Когда Лэнс соизволила явиться в апартаменты, он показательно отвернулся, почувствовав на себе её затравленный взгляд. Или обвиняющий — и если это так, то лучше бы им больше не пересекаться в ближайшее время, в противном случае он сорвётся и голыми руками свернёт Лэнс шею. Ему правда будет легче насовсем избавиться от этой женщины, чем позволить ей посеять сомнения в его разум, который и без того теперь регулярно погружался в хаотичный вихрь эмоций, что приносили так много странной, не физической боли.

Он уже пытался перекрыть её болью привычной — от хорошо знакомого лезвия, скользившего по коже и дарившего секундное — _всего лишь секундное_ — освобождение.

И этого было чертовски мало.


	5. V. Дина

Она крутилась перед зеркалом, натягивая ткань футболки на талии и прикидывая, сколько ещё недель — а, если повезёт, то и месяцев — ей можно будет не менять гардероб и не заниматься раздражающим многочасовым шоппингом. Энергичная песня, игравшая по радио, сменилась лиричным медляком, и Дина потянулась к платью с завышенной талией, брошенному на кровать вместе с горой другой одежды. Она не помнила, надевала ли хоть раз это странное платье или с самого начала похоронила в глубинах шкафа, боясь, что при таком фасоне окружающие начнут принимать её за особу в положении и лезть с бестактными расспросами. Впрочем, теперь-то паниковать было поздно, но она по-прежнему чувствовала себя не готовой давать комментарии по поводу столь внезапных перемен в своей жизни.

Дина приложила к себе платье и, слегка склонив голову набок, скептическим взглядом окинула отражение.

Нет, такие женственность и нежность ей совершенно не подходили. Она была собой, когда в узких брюках и приталенном синем пиджаке выбивала дерьмо из подонков. Она была собой, когда изящно двигалась на сцене, а мелодичные чарующие звуки сами срывались с её уст. Она была собой, когда спорила с Зсасзом по поводу подсчёта убитых мудаков в их негласном соревновании.

Она не будет собой в этим мамских тряпках, с громоздкой коляской и по уши в грязных подгузниках.

Дина выключила радио и, отрешённо уставившись в пустоту, плюхнулась на кровать.

Виктор уже прошёл этап ненависти, безразличия, полного отрицания — и с того момента не сказал ей ни слова, ни разу не позвонил, не сопровождал на заданиях. Эта херня между ними длилась уже _два грёбаных месяца_ и не планировала заканчиваться, по крайней мере, с его упрямой тупой стороны.

А Дина всё ещё отлично умела соперничать с ним, в том числе и в упрямстве.


	6. VI. Виктор

Дина не успела ничего возразить, прижатая им к стене в прихожей. Он захлопнул входную дверь, позаботившись о том, чтобы скрыть происходящее от любопытных глаз назойливой девчонки, которая была соседкой Лэнс, и, побольнее сжав ~~пока ещё~~ стройную талию Канарейки, впился в её губы своими, игнорируя возмущённое мычание.

Два месяца он терпел, ожидая, что она первой проявит инициативу и хотя бы извинится.

За то, что не прислушалась к его мнению.

За то, что мелкий засранец будет отравлять им жизнь.

Её шумное дыхание возбуждало; Виктор чувствовал, как крепко Дина обвила его своими сильными руками, пока он кусал её шею, проводил языком влажные дорожки по солоноватой коже и проникал пальцами под ткань футболки, лаская упругую грудь.

— Блядь, — резко выдохнул он, когда ладонь Лэнс оказалась внизу у его паха, — не торопись, иначе закончим быстро и прямо здесь.

И скривился, не сдержав шипения, когда её игривая ладонь моментально сменилась жёстким коленом.

— Не будь, пожалуйста, таким говнюком и не выражайся при ребёнке, — угрожающим тоном произнесла она, при этом натянув на лицо фальшивую улыбку, — я читала в интернете, что дети всё воспринимают уже с состояния микроскопического сгустка клеток.

— Мне поебать… — он чуть ли не заскулил, когда Дина, подавшись вперёд, прикусила его нижнюю губу до крови.

— И я хочу вырастить своего ребёнка человеком, а не головорезом со словарным запасом из трёх матерных выражений, ясно?

— Мне. Поебать.

Он слизал кровь, на секунду концентрируясь на металлическом привкусе, а после, схватив Дину за запястье, настойчиво потянул в спальню.


	7. VII. Дина

Они снова просыпались вместе, и Дине чертовски нравилось испытывать это чувство. Пока их с Виктором отношения было сложно назвать окончательным перемирием, но они уже были близки к этому.

Зсасз больше не рычал при упоминании ребёнка или, по крайней мере, ограничивался раздражённым ворчанием. Пару раз даже отшутился по поводу того, что их отпрыску не понадобятся дурацкие погремушки и прочие «хуёвины для мамкиных сынков» — в интернет-магазине он нашёл отличный набор пластмассовых ножей, с которыми их ребёнок вырастет «не каким-то ублюдком, умеющим только ныть и прятаться».

Стоило признать, что идея с игрушечными ножами даже забавляла. Дина так и представляла грозного тоддлера в подгузнике, который прогонял из песочницы других детей: одному промеж глаз влепил лопаткой, второму надел на голову ведёрко с мокрым песком, а третьей, единственной девочке в их банде карапузов, залепил чёлку пластилином, после чего взял восковой мелок и на своём лбу нарисовал три неровных линии.

 _Да уж, такой дьяволёнок нескоро обзаведётся друзьями_.

Но если ровесники не будут представлять для него никакой опасности, то криминальный мир в лице их с Зсасзом вечных недругов вряд ли обрадуется этому пополнению и предпримет всё, чтобы избавиться от нового поколения врагов. Этого Дина боялась больше всего.

— Роман уже начал вживаться в роль доброго и щедрого дядюшки, — как-то раз ответил на её опасения Виктор, — а с таким покровителем никто нашего мелкого не тронет. Никогда. Наши конкуренты не настолько самоубийцы.

И она ему верила.


	8. VIII. Виктор

Он и сам не знал, зачем в один момент начал успокаивать Лэнс, говоря, что к мелкому никто никогда не сунется.

Сунутся. И ещё как.

И он лично разберётся с каждым, покромсает на кусочки, превратит жалкое существование любого напавшего в ад — нет, _хуже ада_. И не потому что будет заботливым папашей (ни за что) — их с Лэнс ребёнок в перспективе сможет стать отличным убийцей, одарённым от природы и выращенным в правильной среде. Он лично обучит отпрыска всему необходимому, и насрать, если Дина будет недовольна — она сама далеко не святая, она прекрасно понимает, что без _таких_ навыков мелкий долго не проживёт в той сфере, в которой буквально обречён родиться.

Кроме того, Роман одобрил эту идею, довольный тем, что вскоре число верных подчинённых увеличится.

Да у них, блядь, вообще такими темпами целая криминальная династия наплодится.

Что, в общем-то, совсем не плохо, особенно если род каждого из конкурентов самым жестоким образом прервётся, о чём они позаботятся в ближайшие годы.

— Ты меня слушаешь или что? — Лэнс раздражающе помахала рукой перед его лицом, отвлекая от кайфовых размышлений, по которым он за последние месяцы успел соскучиться. — Если ты с такой радостной рожей думаешь о том, чтобы сделать из моего ребёнка киллера — лучше сразу забудь об этом. Я тебя по-хорошему предупреждаю, Зсасз.

Он заткнул поток завуалированных угроз требовательным поцелуем, притянув к себе Дину и свободную ладонь переместив на её живот.

— Как скажешь, Лэнс, — ухмыльнувшись, беззлобно прошептал в её губы, а по скептически сощурившимся глазам понял: она уже смирилась. Как пару месяцев назад пришлось смириться ему.

В конце концов, это лишь вопрос времени, когда их «трудное положение» превратится в господствующее над всем городом. И всё благодаря…


	9. Эпилог

— Это что такое? — Дина захлопнула дневник и с раздражением отодвинула его к стопке учебников. — Я тебя спрашиваю, Джереми Роман! Живо оторвись от компьютера и подойди сюда!

Она с суровым видом скрестила руки на груди, заметив, как сын закатил глаза и неохотно поднялся с кресла. Джереми, казалось, взял худшие черты от неё и Виктора, которые лишь усугубились в подростковом возрасте.

— Почему миссис Джонс опять на тебя жаловалась? — Дина не разрывала зрительного контакта с сыном, который сохранял невозмутимость и даже скорее был равнодушен к тому, что она ему говорила.

— Потому что она старая дура, — он на секунду прикрыл глаза, когда Дина с грохотом ударила ладонью по столешнице.

— Следи за языком, Джереми Роман!

— А ты не называй меня так! — в два шага оказавшись рядом со столом, он схватил дневник и размашистым движением небрежно швырнул в сторону кровати, не обратив внимания на смявшиеся страницы. — И вообще, отец говорит, что школа не нужна. Там ничему полезному не научат.

Дина со вздохом подпёрла голову рукой. Даже думать не хотелось о том, что Зсасз подразумевал под «полезным» и чему учил сына в её отсутствие.

— А кем ты тогда собираешься быть без школы и знаний?

Джереми усмехнулся и оседлал соседний стул, жалобно скрипнувший под ним.

— Буду работать в клубе дяди Романа. Как вы с отцом, — в этот момент закатить глаза захотелось уже Дине. Либо истерично рассмеяться от того, что предел мечтаний её сына-подростка — должность вышибалы или водителя в логове криминального авторитета. Впрочем, дети, рождённые и выросшие в преступной среде, редко добивались чего-то большего и не уходили дальше родительской деятельности.

Ей придётся смириться с тем, что сыну не светит будущее адвоката или доктора. Как и любое другое честное будущее, не с такими примерами перед глазами.

— Сестре так мозг не выносишь, — надувшись, буркнул Джереми и увернулся от руки Дины, пытавшейся заботливо погладить его по щеке.

— Не выношу, — согласилась она, — потому что твоя сестра ходит в детский сад и не устраивает там бардак. А ты взрослый парень, и, поверь мне, в карьере головореза не будет ничего крутого и весёлого. Я бы не хотела через десяток лет навещать тебя в тюрьме или на кладбище. В своё время я начала работать на «дядю Романа» не от хорошей жизни или жажды приключений. Однако, в отличие от меня, у тебя есть выбор, ты не обязан во всём подражать отцу. И мне тоже.

_И вообще никому не обязан подражать. Потому что для тебя так будет лучше и безопаснее._


End file.
